


tweek's baby

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, craig is pregnant, my best work yet, south park - Freeform, this my big debut as an author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>creg gets preggos!1!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	tweek's baby

craig passionately kissed tweek, their lips bruised and swollen from making out. craig slowly sat up in the bed

"wait... stop..."

"WHAT IS IT FID I DO SOMETHING WRONF OH MY GO D"

"no tweek... I have to tell you something..."

"???!?!?11?!"

"tweek.... im pregnant... with your baby..."

Tweek gasped a little in shock and grabbed craig tight, swearing not to let go. tweek squeezed his love tight and then shoved his hand into craig's man-uterus and ripped out the fetus

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY"

Craig slowly bled to death as tweek cradled the limp fetus

the end

**Author's Note:**

> im sobbing


End file.
